


I don't bite

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Dean doesn't like stuff leaking, Benny is resourceful.For Kinktober 2018, Day 13: creampie





	I don't bite

The old bed whined and grinded under them; complaining about the continuous assault it had been enduring. Dean couldn't agree more. His arms were shaking; legs already gave up, leaving all their weight to Benny's strong hands. He had came hours ago. At least it felt that long, but Benny kept going like the Energizer Bunny that he was. His usually exceptional stamina increased even more right after a feeding.

“No, Benny!” He slapped the hand grabbing his exhausted penis. “There's no way in earth I can come a third time.”

Benny grunted some lust filled, loving words but Dean couldn't pay much attention to them. He only realized Benny was talking about filling his ass after the fact. After it was too late. 

He fell on the mattress with a puff, too tired to even turn to his side, to avoid the wet spot —the spots, apparently— he had created. Still, he wasn't too tired to complain.

“You know I don't like leaking jizz, man. I've a long drive tomorrow.”

“You won't.”  Dean didn't see him, but it was obvious Benny was grinning. 

Suddenly, strong arms lifted his hips, higher than before.

“Benny!” he yelped. 

“I'm gonna clean you up, chief; suck your cream out. Don't you worry.” 

Dean didn't have time to question the offer before a hairy head pushed in between his butt cheeks.

Dean wanted to stop him; argue that he was way too sensitive right now, that his ass had been pounded for an hour, that he had already come twice… but all that hurriedly crafted arguments stuck inside his throat when Benny sucked his asshole with the softest pair of lips that made Dean's eyes roll inside their sockets.

“Love the noises you make when I eat your ass,” Benny said, without lifting his head out of Dean's ass, as if whispering inside the must-be-wide-as-a-barn-door hole. “Doesn't matter it's before or after I fucked the daylights out of you. You just fucking love it, don't you.”

“Not the vamp teeth!” Dean cried, when he felt sharp points of the second set of teeth right at his sensitive opening.

“No worries,  _ chérie _ . I won't bite,” Benny answered but Dean could feel his face rocking that predatory grin right on his butt. “...much.”


End file.
